


存在感

by mochujun



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, 假面骑士空我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochujun/pseuds/mochujun
Summary: 一条对于五代的复活感受不到存在感，五代决定让他体会到安全。





	存在感

存在感

“五代！”一条薰惨叫着从梦中惊醒，手足无措的四处张望没有看到自己想要看见的家伙，连脸上的水渍都来不及擦去，便踉跄着跑出房间。  
然而，五代雄介好好的睡在他家的沙发上，红润面色掩盖不住的是疲倦，这总让他想起先前的苍白脸色，然后心脏猛烈跳动的胸腔酸楚异常。  
是了是了，让他好好休息。明明听老板说过的，刚开始变身的时候，他也是这样睡得深沉，是一副怎么样都无法叫醒的样子。  
他一定是累坏了吧？  
经历了那样恐怖的事情，在注定的死局中凭着一腔热血破局而出，片刻之前还毫无生气的躺在病床上片刻之后已经挡在自己身前。仍然虚弱的战士勇敢的打败敌人之后，无论怎样休息都是不为过的。  
他这才反应过来，伸手擦掉头上的水，悄悄地坐在毯子上看着五代雄介，努力把记忆中那副令人绝望的画面删去。  
一条薰小心翼翼的伸手，用自己冰凉的指尖去描摹着五代雄介的面容——从饱满的天庭，到张开时会盛满星光的眉眼，再到挺翘的鼻子，嘴唇下迷人的小痣，还有怎么看都很性感漂亮的嘴唇……  
啊，被咬住了。  
“一条桑睡不着么？”五代咬着他的手指，把捏得当的力度使一条感受不到疼痛，但五代自己说话却有点含含糊糊。“好巧，我也是睡不着呢！”  
“单只是想着我现在躺在一条桑家的沙发上，就幸福的完全不可能睡着了！”

————

谁也说不清第一个吻到底是谁最先发起进攻的，纠缠在一起的两个人搂抱着踉踉跄跄向卧室走去，一并摔在那张对于两个体格魁梧的成年男性而言有点狭小的床上。  
那张床发出了一声悲鸣，又像是甜蜜的呻吟。  
对视一眼，默契的脱掉自己的衣服。一条在学校拥有的迅速脱衣技能即使面对麻烦的正装也轻而易举处理，更遑论他现在身上只有薄薄的一层的睡衣。等他再抬头看五代时，对方的手甚至刚刚要处理裤子。  
但是空调却打开了，26度的风正悄悄的吹出来。  
“如果在这种时候让一条桑着凉了，那么我也太过分了。”  
在一条直白的目光里羞涩起来的五代两三下扒掉自己的裤子然后抱住一条薰的时候这样说到。  
“别告诉我你的第多少种技能是做一个完美男友。”  
一条的打趣果然还是被一个吻结束了。唇瓣一如既往的温软厚实，他便张开嘴放任对方钻过来的舌尖和自己的一起交缠，然后接纳它扫过更深的地方。  
肌肉并不夸张，一条的身体不会有那种肌肉虬结的恐怖感，蛰伏的力量平常被严严实实的包裹在合身的西装里，就像他的性格一样谦逊低调，甚至会让人觉得他的身材有些瘦削。但是，现在完全暴露在五代视野里的，却是流畅而富有爆发力的身体。  
筋肉骨骼，伤疤淤血，汗渍红痕……平日里可独力扛天的强大全部卸去生怕伤害到面前之人，只留下柔和的感情驯顺的等待五代接下来的举动。  
生有小茧的指尖小心翼翼又温柔缓慢的落在常年不见阳光的皮肤上时，一条薰感受到的不仅仅只有粗糙。五代雄介的手指巡逻般掠过每一块肌肉的边缘带来过于鲜明的存在感，细腻的描摹身体美好曲线的动作不容抗拒，暗示着昭示独一无二的占有意味。  
一条无端联想起古代的领主，大概也是这样巡视自己的土地……他强行止住自己的思绪，放松自己沉浸在这场性事当中。  
五代的手比任何时候都要炙热，燎烫的一条身体发软，那温度传到他的心口，和肋骨下面只有三百克的器官一起跳动起舞。明明还没有真正开始，他已经在不由自主的流汗，手指拂过的地方在脑海中依次浮现，清晰的告知五代的每一个动作。  
“一条桑流了好多汗啊。”  
一条薰想着这样尴尬的事情就不要再描述出来了，虽然他实在是不想看但是真的能够感受到身上的水渍，但发昏的大脑却让他说出了“这个时候就不要要敬称了”这样的话语。  
“一条桑不也是一直只叫着我的姓氏嘛！”  
五代附在他的耳边轻轻咬他的耳垂，咬得整个耳朵泛上诱人的粉红色，然后再一边故意往他耳朵里吹热气，一边用手指划过肌肉向下游走。  
他似乎格外喜欢腹部的曲线，手指若有若无的触碰着一点点描画着一条腹肌的轮廓，直到可以伸手握住已经在充血的性器。  
一条不自觉的身体一颤，绷紧的肌肉纹理只会更加分明，散发着男性荷尔蒙气息的丘壑让五代差点忍不住去咬，但最终他落嘴在了乳首上。  
控制着力道的撕扯，细腻的舔弄吸吮，在绯红色的乳晕打转的舌头按压住逐渐充血的乳珠，舌苔的质感因为过分清晰的出现在胸膛而燃烧起为数不多的理智……  
一条扬起的脖子勾出美好的曲线，他粗重喘息着抱紧五代，说不清是主动还是在逃避的扭动着身子，呻吟声因为被压抑在口中而变成了隐忍的闷哼。  
五代放肆的用手指玩弄着另一边闲置的乳头，直到可怜兮兮的小东西变得和唇舌之间那个可口的物什一样红肿硬挺。  
唯一不同的是，缺乏液体的涂抹它不像它的兄弟一样能因反射从窗口跑进来的月光而亮晶晶的。  
与此同时，五代的另一只手也没有停下来，划过鼠蹊部向下的灵活手指拂过涨大的红紫色柱身，在被微凉的指尖沿着形状温柔的爱抚后颤悠悠的吐出透明的前液逐渐濡湿整个手掌。刻意关照下方的囊袋时，五代满意至极的听到抱紧他的一条桑发出无法咬碎在齿间的黏腻呻吟。  
只要顺手把掌心里的混着汗和其他的液体抹在一条裸露的小腹上，就可以轻易得到映出一片让五代着迷的浮光。

但是即使已经全身心投入到这场性事里面的一条薰，仍然努力睁大着眼睛看着他，那双好看的、永远温柔注视着他的红茶色眼睛深处，是只有五代雄介才能够发现的深切不安。  
所以，即便是现在这种状态还是不能够体会到我的存在感吗？！  
缺乏存在感是因我而产生的问题，那么，切实的存在感也只有我能给了吧？！

五代这样想着，伸手去拿床头柜里放好的润滑剂，手指却避开了紧挨着放置的避孕套。  
“一条桑，不舒服的话一定要告诉我哦！”这样说着，五代挤出满手的润滑剂向一条后庭摸去，路过时也没有忘却肆意色气的揉搓挤弄圆润的臀部，五代顺利在上面留下自己的暗色指痕。  
只要挤开主动放松的暗粉色褶皱，黏湿的手指便可以触摸到柔软的内里，随即被火热的内壁紧密包裹的感觉即使不再是第一次感受也足够让五代沉迷。  
“一条～桑～”  
“五代——嗯——”  
五代的声音传来，平素清亮的嗓音被情欲熏得沙哑低沉，正好是一条最喜欢的性感。  
是五代的声音刚好是一条喜欢的性感还是因为声音的所有者是五代所以是一条最喜欢的性感呢？五代和一条都不会去思考这样的问题，在这样的场合下更重要的彼此充满着爱意的存在感。  
一条称得上是禁欲的人，即使在遇见让他丢盔卸甲的五代之后在性事上依旧矜持，恪守着自己的原则绝对不会出格。  
但是今天不一样。  
已经在享受着酥麻快感的他伸手握住五代的性器，模仿着五代的动作尽可能的活动着。对于五代，只是看到那双修长有力、平时稳定端枪的手现在变得粉红，而且还在努力试图取悦自己的“枪”就要忍不住了。  
再塞入另一根手指。轻浅的抽插或者更向里面缓慢深入，模仿着性交的动作顶弄，弯曲指节撑开高热柔软的甬道。先前送入过多的润滑剂和自动分泌出的液体混合在一起，顺着手指流出来，悄悄洇湿深色的床单。  
“可，可以了。”  
“一条桑？”  
“我说可以了，进来——”  
“才不要，如果因为这种事情让一条桑受伤的话，我是绝对绝对不会原谅自己的！”  
“五代——”  
一条的手都不知道往哪里放才会，最后还是自暴自弃般直接抱住了五代的肩膀任他胡作非为。  
差不多可以轻松吞吐三个手指时，他把一条的大腿抬起了架在自己肩膀上，手移到一条薰的腰部控制彼此间的距离，然后转头舔咬着大腿内侧收紧的结实肌肉。  
比起最初见到的时候，五代的头发长长了不少，低头时额上的头发会垂下来略微遮盖住眼睛，这让一条有点吃不准他的神色。但，一条薰绝对清楚的是，在这个他看不清的瞬间里，五代的眼神充满餍足和爱意。  
五代脸上的得意笑容在看到腿上出现了漂亮的痕迹后出现，然后说出了“那么我要进去了”这样的话。。一条着意看了一下，大腿内侧快要接近根部的地方被他舔咬出了空我的标志。  
他想说空我也不止他一人，还有先前那个躺在棺材里的，但这话他是不可能说出来的——除非他明天真的不想再去警局了。  
性器和手指是完全不同的存在，即便已经做好了润滑仍然会有不适。一条尽可能的放松括约肌去容纳这个庞然大物，肉刃破开黏湿炽热的内壁向赤红色的殿堂挺进时带来丝丝缕缕的快感，夹杂着不适从交合处传来。  
完全进入时两人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹，呼出的热气因为唇齿相依而缠绕在一起。  
五代调整了姿势方便自己动作，把枕头塞到因为腰部悬空而难以着力的一条身下帮他稳固身形。  
这过程中一条忍住了细碎的快感和混杂着麻痒的疼痛，只有剧烈的喘息声暴露了他的真实状态，他紧紧抱着五代，用目光一遍遍的确认对方的存在。  
五代的手重新抓住一条的性器运动，同时自己也开始缓缓抽插，深浅不一的律动刺激着内壁引来更缱绻的依附。几乎要丧失理智的一条就像是蚕，不同的是，蚕会是用吐出丝的把自己完全封闭，而一条则是不加抵抗主动沉沦，任由自己被绵密的快感包裹。  
也许润滑剂用的太多了？  
在听见运动产生的水声时迷迷糊糊的想到，紧接着五代上来向他索吻，攫取口腔中残余不多的甜腻空气，本就混沌的脑子更是烧的没什么别的空间思考。  
“一条桑，我好喜欢你啊！”  
听见五代直白的话语，一条不由自主的收紧身体却只得到五代更加凶猛的回复，棕褐色的发丝散落在床上凌乱的不像样子。  
“我——我自——自然也——啊！”  
五代知道自己找准了地方，变着法的撞击研磨深处的腺体，直逼的一条薰眼眶发红嘴角颤抖。  
一条不会做任何挣扎，在面对五代时他永远都是包含着爱意去接纳，哪怕是内里的软肉几乎含不住突如其来的快感，他也不会后悔的抬高先前滑下的大腿重新夹紧五代的腰肢。  
前后夹击带来猛烈的快感沿着尾椎骨一节节攀升，从腹部出发以山洪爆发的气势不容抗拒的直直冲入脑海激起狂风骤雨，一条睁大眼睛看着五代，总是让人沉醉的眼睛里瞳孔微微放大，深入对方发间的手指却因不愿对方再度疼痛而温柔的抚摸着不肯收紧。  
“雄介！”  
拖长的尾音带着可爱的颤抖，就像是在撒娇一样。  
灼热的天幕上划过银色的流星，一方阴沉的苍穹毫无抵抗的被照的通亮，于是原本安静沉睡在死寂的黑暗森林里的赤色巨龙猛然睁开燃烧着灿烂火焰的巨目，缓缓抬首时发出长久威严的咆哮，被轻易震动大地的长啸唤出的乳白色河流，在润泽颤抖着的干枯土地之后，穿过丰茂的树木间隙流向目力不能及之处。  
五代的目光盯住瘫在床上的一条下方，用手指拢住一片乳白色的浊精。若说一条薰强大的反射神经是他战斗至今的倚仗之一，那么现在五代的举动也足以让这样的神经短路过载，被最本能的欲望占据所有的处理空间。  
当着一条的面，他伸出舌头色气的舔干净了指上精液，压低嗓音说出了“一条桑的味道好甜呐”这样犯规的话。  
“别——”  
一条的手抓紧身下沾染了不同液体的床单，纠出的潮湿痕迹仿若紫色的郁金香。  
可这种东西可能会甜吗？！  
一条觉得自己要控制不住自己了。  
他剧烈的喘息目不转睛的看着伏在自己身上微笑着的五代雄介，身后承受着的却是完全不同的猛烈冲撞，被按住而固定的腰部传来酸软的感觉。  
高潮后绞紧的高热后庭美好的让人心甘情愿的交出所有理智，又纵容着任何甜美粗暴的行为。如果世间的爱情皆是如此，那么也怨不得那些个从古至今的痴情子放纵浪荡，把爱情颂扬成十四行的情诗。  
一条薰的眼梢透着红色，平时只让人觉得威严的眼角不知何时起挂上了透明的水珠，要掉不掉的在那里摇动，平白多了一抹媚意。黑色的睫毛湿漉漉的，泛出难以发现的水光，有的夹着细小泪珠，不自觉的引着五代去温柔的舔舐。  
五代的动作使得一条不得不闭上一直注视着对方的眼睛，微微侧头试图躲开令他发痒的举动，可五代不依不饶的继续吻他的眼睑，直到他自己实在是不好意思，忍着蚀骨的快感积蓄了力量推开五代毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“这样的一条桑只有我能看见，只有我可以抱在怀里，想起来就实在是没办法忍住自己的欲望啊！”  
“轻——轻点，我，我也——一样——啊～”  
五代在他的胸膛上蹭来蹭去，可身下的耸动绝对称不上温柔，一条被顶弄的头脑发昏，偏生此时五代又再一次的抓住他充血的要害之处上下套弄抚慰，逼得他张开嘴巴喘息，吐露出更多美好的呻吟和爱语。  
一条不知道五代折腾了他多久，总而言之体内被灌入微凉液体的时候他整个下半身酸涩的几乎无法活动，内里被灌满的感觉让他在恍惚质监局觉得腹部微微鼓起，冲击在那敏感一点上的液体因为五代的挺身而送往更深处，他也自然跟着一起喷吐出爱液。  
沉浸于高潮的余韵中，处于不应期的一条暂时没有意识到发生了什么，等他回过神来肩膀上只余下疼痛和酥麻相交织的感觉，他的视角看不到对方的动作，大概能感受到的是五代咬着他的皮肤细细舔舐，故意咬破了皮的标记估计会留下两三天消不去的红痕。  
“嘶……干什么呢？”一条薰哑着嗓子问五代。听见自己声音时他不由自主的皱了眉头，这种状态还不知道要被椿等人怎样嘲笑，但一条暂时还不想浪费现在的好心情去担忧那些。  
“嘛，盖个戳表明一条桑是我的不可以吗？”五代又抬头去舔咬他的喉结，发痒的感觉倒还可以忍受，一条拍拍他的肩膀从而稍微避开他的牙齿。  
“我有那么抢手么。”  
一条的尾音消失在绵长的亲吻里。但说实话他不讨厌这种像是动物宣明所有的行为，疼痛和红痕带来的不仅只有关系的声明还有存在感的昭示。  
只要疼痛和红痕还在，五代就不会消失——对吧？！

“是啊～好抢手的啊～”

“一条桑我一直～一直～一直～都在这～里～呀！”

“所以，抱紧我～依靠我～相互支持着～就好了呐～”

“我啊，最喜欢一条桑了～”

“当然，我也最爱一条桑了～”

5:45准时准点醒来要给一条做早餐的五代发现自己的怀里没有了人，在深刻的反省愧疚以及怀疑之后，最终还是决定迅速跑到警察局把一条桑拐走，并在porepore的二楼抱着他睡了一天。  
字面意思。


End file.
